


Couple bracelet

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Couple, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: This bracelet, will be a symbol of love for both of them.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 13





	Couple bracelet

Sana was sitting gracefully in a cafe. Waiting for her lover to come to her.

"Sweetie, waiting a long time for me?' asked Tzuyu, surprising her. Sana at first didn't notice her lover's existence at all, and suddenly this beautiful figure was in front of her.

Tzuyu and Sana have only been lovers for a few months. This new couple is both in love. The two of them often share affection with each other, and make many people make them as their relationship goals.

"Sweetie, I have something for you," said Tzuyu.

"What is it, baby?" asked Sana.

Tzuyu took out a present from his pocket. Sana's eyes lit up at the neatly wrapped gift. Sana opened the gift slowly, and she saw a cute silver couple bracelet.

"Baby, it's very cute! This is for us?"

"Yes, of course!"

Sana's eyes sparkled beautifully. She put the bracelet on his hand, then put the bracelet in Tzuyu's hand. This bracelet, will be a symbol of love for both of them.


End file.
